The Impossible Planet (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px The Impossible Planet ist die 182. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 28. Staffel. Handlung Die TARDIS materialisiert etwas schleppend in einem Lagerraum auf einer Basis. Als Rose und der Doctor den Wohnsektor erreichen, erkennt der Doctor sie als eine der typischen, von Menschenhand errichteten Basen, die für Weltraumerforschungen gebaut werden. Unterschwellig ist das permanente Geräusch von Bohrungen zu hören. An einer Wand sind über seltsamen Schriftzeichen die Worte 'Willkommen in der Hölle' zu lesen. Da die TARDIS die Schriftzeichen nicht übersetzt geht der Doctor davon aus, dass sie unsagbar alt sein müssen. Sie scheinen also irgendwo außerhalb des TARDIS-Wissens gelandet zu sein und das findet der Doctor bedenklich. Als sie eine weitere Luke öffnen, finden sie dort drei Aliens. Jeder hält eine weiße Kugel in der Hand von der eine Art Strohhalm in ihren Mund führt. Als der Doctor sie begrüßen will, beginnen sie zu skandieren: "We must feed". Jetzt öffnen sich andere Luken und mehr von den Aliens kommen herein und fallen in den Gesang ein. Der Doctor hat bereits seinen Sonic Screwdriver im Anschlag, um sich zu verteidigen, als einer der Aliens gegen seine Kugel klopft und den Satz beendet: "We must feed... you, if you are hungry." Er entschuldigt sich mit der Erklärung, elektromagnetische Interferenzen hätten ihr Sprachsystem gestört und bietet etwas zu trinken an. Drei bewaffnete Männer betreten den Raum. Jefferson, der Führer der Gruppe, ist verblüfft über die Eindringlinge und meldet sie Captain Zachary Cross Flane. Jetzt ist eine Frauenstimme zu hören, die warnt, jetzt käme ein großes Teil. Die Basis vibriert und ein Alarm geht los. Jefferson drängt die Menschen in den Korridor, die Aliens bleiben unbeeindruckt zurück. Sie werden in die Kommandozentrale gebracht und Zachary kann es kaum fassen, zwei fremde Leute zu sehen. Er gebietet allen, sich einen Platz zu suchen oder sich an irgendwas festzuhalten. Eine Aufprallwelle erschüttert die Station, die Systeme fangen gefährlich an, zu blinken und Gegenstände fliegen durch den Raum. Als das Beben nachlässt fragt Zachary über eine Sprechanlage, ob alle okay seien, worauf er positive Antwort erhält. Man stellt fest, dass ein Krater in den Planeten gekerbt wurde, und auch einige Gebäudeanteile mitgerissen wurden. Als den Leuten auf der Basis klar wird, dass Rose, die ein paar Vermutungen anstellt, keine Ahnung hat, wo sie sind und was da passiert sein könnte, stellt eine Frau sich als Ida Scott, wissenschaftlicher Offizier, und dann die anderen des Teams vor: Zack, den Captain der Station, Jefferson - Leiter des Sicherheitsdienstes, Danny Bartok vom Ethikkomitee, Toby Zed - Archäologe und Scooti Manista vom Wartungsdienst. Dann öffnet sie die Kuppel des Kontrollraums, so dass durch eine Verglasung der Himmel zu sehen ist. Zack warnt sie allerdings vor dem Anblick. Der Doctor ist tatsächlich schockiert. Er erblickt ein Schwarzes Loch, dass die Materie aus der Umgebung in sich einsaugt. Es sei unmöglich, stellt er fest, dass ein Himmelskörper in dessen Orbit verbleiben könnte. Er müsste, wie alles andere, hineingezogen werden. Doch Ida erklärt ihm, dass das, entgegen allen Gesetzen der Physik, nicht geschehe. Der Planet K37 Gem 5, auf dem sie sich befinden, hat auch den Beinamen 'Bittere Pille'. Er verdankt ihn einer Legende nach der das Schwarze Loch ein großer Dämon ist der ausgetrickst wurde, den Planeten zu verschlingen. Er spuckte ihn aber sofort wieder aus, weil er giftig war. Der Planet generiere ein Gravitationsfeld, dass ihn im Gegengewicht zur Anziehung des Lochs halte. Jetzt werden sie auch über die Aliens aufgeklärt. Es handelt sich um die Ood, eine dienende Rasse, die hier das Versorgungspersonal darstellt. Sie selber würden sich für solche Aufgaben anbieten. Ein Ood bestätigt, dass das Entgegennehmen von Befehlen ihr Lebensinhalt sei. Rose stellt fest, soetwas Ähnliches hätte sie von sich selbst auch mal gedacht. Derweil errechnet der Doctor, wie stark die Kraft sein müsste, die dieses Phänomen möglich macht und kommt wieder auf ein Ergebnis, das eigentlich unmöglich ist. Deshalb, stellt Ida fest, seien sie hier. Die Kraftquelle liege 10 Meilen tief innerhalb des Planeten und sie nähmen Bohrungen vor um dort hinzugelangen. Es ist aber, laut Toby, kein natürliches Phänomen. Dieser Planet sei vor Millionen Jahren bewohnt gewesen. Sie hätten die Schriftfragmente bei der Grabung gefunden, doch er hätte sie noch nicht übersetzen können. Irgendetwas sei vor langer Zeit dort vergraben worden. Der Doctor legt ihnen nah, hier besser wieder zu verschwinden. Jetzt wollen die anderen aber erstmal wissen, wie die beiden überhaupt hierhergekommen sind. Der Doctor erzählt von der TARDIS und wo er sie geparkt hat. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass genau diese Lagereinheiten in den Krater gerissen wurden. Leider muss Zack ihnen eröffnen, dass sie keine Möglichkeiten haben, die Bohrungen umzuleiten. Die TARDIS ist verloren und Rose und der Doctor sitzen fest. Auf der Basis beginnt die Nachtschicht - und merkwürdige Dinge gehen vor. Als Toby in seinem Zimmer ein Schriftfragment untersucht, hört er eine Stimme seinen Namen flüstern, obwohl niemand zu sehen ist. Ein Ood, der Rose das Essen bringt, sagt unmotiviert: "Das Biest und seine Armeen werden sich aus der Grube erheben und Gott den Krieg erklären". Doch sofort klopft er an seine Kugel und korrigiert sich, er habe nur gemeint, er hoffe, es würde ihr schmecken. Da Zack nach dem Fortschritt der Bohrung schaut, verpasst er auf dem holografischen Display im Kommandoraum das Bild eines Dämons und als er sich nach dem Knurren umschaut ist es schon verschwunden. Der Basisrechner gibt bekannt, dass 'er' erwacht sei. Die Stimme ruft Toby erneut und ermahnt ihn sich nicht umzuschauen. Er könne ihn berühren, vernimmt er dann, doch als er sich umdreht ist da nichts. Er schaut wieder auf seine Fragmente, doch die Schrift ist verschwunden. Dafür erscheinen die Zeichen jetzt auf seiner Haut. Seine Augen glühen rot - dann bricht er zusammen. Die anderen beobachten, wie ein System, das die Heimat einer uralten Zivilisation war, von dem Schwarzen Loch geschluckt wird. Der Doctor und Rose sprechen darüber, in dieser Zeit-Periode festzusitzen. Für den Doctor eine schreckliche Vorstellung, so ein Leben zu führen. Als Rose einfällt, sie könnten in einem Haus zuammen leben, wechselt er schnell das Thema. Dann klingelt Roses Handy, und eine dunkle Stimme sagt: "Er ist erwacht". Zur gleichen Zeit erhebt Toby seinen Kopf vom Boden. Der Doctor und Rose gehen in einen Raum, in dem die Ood versammelt sind, anscheinend schlafend. Der Doctor erfährt von Danny, dass sie auf einer niederen telepathischen Stufe miteinander kommunizieren. Ein Messgerät zeigt es als Level 5 an. Rose erzählt von dem seltsamen Satz, den der Ood losgelassen hat und dem Handyanruf. Danny stellt fest, dass es mit einem Haufen sterbender Systeme in dem Schwarzen Loch reichlich Transmissionen gäbe, die aufgefangen werden könnten. Doch die Ood hielten das telepathische Feld auf einem konstanten Level. Da steigt der Level plötzlich auf 30. Die Ood werden wach und starren sie an. Etwas schreit in ihren Köpfen. Rose berichtet Danny, die Stimme in ihrem Handy habe gesagt, 'er ist erwacht'. Die Ood entgegnen gemeinsam: "...und du wirst ihn anbeten." Als der Doctor wissen will, wer 'er' sei, antworten sie nicht. Scooti stellt fest, dass jemand die Basis verlassen hat. Toby steht draußen vor dem Fenster - ohne Raumanzug, was an sich unmöglich ist, da der Planet keine Atmosphäre besitzt. Er lächelt ihr zu. Sein Gesicht ist nach wie vor übersäht mit Schriftzeichen. Er winkt, ballt seine Hand dann zu einer Faust und das Fenster zerspringt. Die Luft wird aus dem Raum gesogen. Zack befiehlt allen, in den Korridor zu gehen, während er versucht, den Bruch zu versiegeln. Alle schaffen es, einschließlich des normal aussehenden aber benommenen Toby. Nur Scooti fehlt und ist nirgendwo auszumachen. Schließlich sehen sie ihren Körper über der Kuppel in dem Schwarzen Loch verschwinden. Trotz der Betroffenheit registrierten sie, dass das Bohrgeräusch aufgehört hat - sie sind am Ziel. Der Doctor beschließt, gemeinsam mit Ida in den Schacht einzufahren. Alle nicht benötigten Ood sollen mit Danny als Aufseher in ihrem Raum bleiben. In Raumanzügen fahren Ida und der Doctor mit einem Lift in den Schacht. Als sie unten ankommen, erheben sich die Ood wie auf Befehl und starren Danny an. Der Doctor und Ida befinden sich jetzt in einer riesigen Höhle mit alten Skulpturen an der Wand. Mit einem Sensor versuchen sie, die Kraftquelle auszumachen. Unterdessen erreicht das telepathische Feld der Ood den Level 100 - was den Gehirntod bedeuten müsste, doch die Aliens leben. Jefferson und seine Leute bewaffnen sich und halten ein Auge auf die Ood in der Nähe des Schachtes. In der Höhle stoßen der Doctor und Ida auf eine große runde Platte am Boden, die mit Schriftzeichen bedeckt ist. Der Doctor hält sie für eine Falltür. Er gibt einen Report nach oben und Rose fragt Toby, ob er die Schrift inzwischen entziffert habe. Er wisse jetzt, erklärt Toby, was die Schriftzeichen bedeuten - woraufhin er, jetzt wieder bedeckt mit den Runen, aufsteht. Er spricht mit der schon bekannten dunklen Stimme, das Biest sei aufgewacht und nun werde es sich erheben. Dann bricht Toby zusammen, die Runen gehen über auf die Ood, die jetzt unisono verkünden, die Legion des Biestes zu sein, das viele Namen hätte: Abaddon, Krop Tor, Satan oder Luzifer. Ein Ood tötet einen Sicherheitsmann, indem er ihm die Übersetzungskugel an die Stirn hält, die ihm einen Stromschlag verpasst. Danny rennt. Jefferson, Rose und ein anderer Sicherheitsmann holen zu ihm auf. Die Höhle erbebt, Geröll fällt herab und die Falltür beginnt, sich zu öffnen. Zack gibt eine Warnung durch: das Gravitationsfeld schwindet und der Planet steuert auf das Schwarze Loch zu. Durch die Ood verkündet das Biest, es sei für eine Ewigkeit gefangen gewesen, doch jetzt nicht mehr. Als der Doctor und Ida in die offene Falltür schauen erklärt eine donnernde Stimme, die Grube sei offen und er sei frei ... Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben